baccanofandomcom-20200223-history
Renee Parmedes Branvillier
Director Renee Parmedes Branvillier (ルネ・パルメデス・ブランヴィリエ, Rune Parumedesu Buranwirie) is a complete immortal and the director of development at Nebula's sixth pharmaceutical sector in the 1930s, which is involved in research studies involving immortals. Renee is very innocent in speech and behavior, covering up the fact that she is genuinely amoral. In the 1700s, Renee taught alchemy to Huey Laforet, Monica Campanella, and Elmer C. Albatross at Lotto Valentino's Third Library. Appearance Renee has long purple hair which she keeps tied back from her face save for two long bangs. She wears black rimmed rectangular glasses and a loose lab coat that fails to hide her rather voluptuous body. In the 1700s, she wears round glasses and keeps her hair tied in a more elaborate hairstyle, and wears long dresses when teaching at the Third Library. Personality (To be rewritten) A whimsical woman, Renee shows a blatant disregard for any form of responsibility as a teacher during the 1700s. Rather than teaching any sort of proper alchemic lesson, she instead preaches nonsense that everyone in class sees through and as such thinks poorly of her. Her bubbly disposition often leaves others in confusion,making it difficult to discern whether she is serious or not towards those who have only just met her. For example, Carol thinks that she is joking about murder because she says it in such a cutesy way. Renee is also a klutz, often seen tripping over her own feet and falling because she has a horrible sense of balance. This makes some scientists in Nebula question her skill. Renee can be irresponsible and will give up easily. She quickly abandons Chané as a newborn, prepared to skip off without a care after Huey calls her too clumsy to raise a child. When she meets Claire Stanfield, she claims she is there to collect Chané, as Huey had agreed to give her one of their daughters (most likely for an experiment). Claire notices how she bluntly refers to Chané as an object and thinks of Chané as part of her own body. Underneath this bubbly surface lies a woman whose actions make Huey Laforet's look humane by comparison. She is a mother who views her daughters as experiments, and her willingness to kill them without hesitation makes Renee one of the most dangerous characters in the series. She has no compunctions about treachery: she initiates a ploy to insert assassins into Alcatraz in order to steal Huey's eye, and double-crosses the Russo Family after they fail to capture the Lamia homunculi. She considers moral standards to be temporary and changeable rather than universal, possibly reflecting the effect of her long existence. Renee believes that her existence is the sum of her memories, as they are the only thing that stays the same in a person's life, whereas their physical body and desires change. This belief extends to the point that if she was devoured by another, she would consider herself as continuing to exist. Chronology (To be rewritten) Renee is one of the survivors of a generation of immortals preceding the Advena Avis immortals by two-hundred years. Along with her former mentor Dalton Strauss, she serves as a teacher to the next generation of alchemy at Lotto Valentino's Third Library during the 1700s. However, Renee is an awful teacher who often teaches the wrong subjects by accident, much to the annoyance and frustration of Dalton and her students. During the 1930s, Renee is the director of the sixth unit of Nebula's pharmaceutical department, which is a cover for her experiments that are even more immoral and brutal than her former student Huey Laforet's. She is first introduced with her usual bubbly exterior having a conversation with Gustav St. Germain. However, when she is about to let loose some "sensitive" information, she stops herself and says that she would have had to kill St. Germain and Carol if she had let it slip. Later in the novels, she pursues Huey attempting to reclaim Chané for some purpose, most likely an experiment, putting her at odds with Chané's fiancé Claire. The two meet when she is trying to break into the Runorata mansion and Claire is checking the perimeter (currently working a job for Huey in exchange for his approval to his and Chané's marriage). Claire initially guesses she is Chané's sister however, Renee soon corrects him and Claire reacts enthusiastically and tells her of his plans to marry Chané. She becomes confused as she assumed Chané would be the one given to her by Huey. Claire mistakes this for a dispute between her and Huey over who gets to raise the children. She then tells Claire if he preforms a job for her she will be happy to hand Chané over to him. He is concerned about how she refers to Chané like an object but then incorrectly writes it off assuming she must simily think of Chané as part of her own body. Relationships Huey Laforet - Renee was Huey's alchemy teacher in the 1700s. Her relationship with him is a strange one, as she has had two children with him but has also ordered the Felix Walkens to steal his left eye. Huey steals her left eye later on. Chané and Leeza Laforet - Renee's daughters with Huey. Most of the series, she is heavily implied to be their mother. She confirms her motherhood to Claire after he catches her breaking into the Runorata manor. Dalton Strauss - Dalton was Renee's alchemy teacher and the headmaster of the third library in Lotto Valentino. He is also one of the three surviving pre-1711 immortals, along with Renee and Archangelo, before the generation of the Advenna Avis. Archangelo - Archangelo is one of the three surviving immortals, along with Renee and Dalton. He loves her, but Renee fails to notice his feelings towards her nor does she love him back. Archangelo knows that she could never love him but vows to protect her anyways. He is so devoted to her that he has devoured most of the previous generation of immortals in order to protect Renee from the prospect of being devoured. Category:Characters Category:Immortals Category:Female Characters Category:1930s Characters Category:Alchemists Category:1700s Characters Category:Nebula